Aulas Grátis
by 2191Little Angel - chan
Summary: Ele precisava de aulas e ela iria lhe ensinar, mais conquista é considerada uma materia? Dedicado a uma amiga que fez aniversario um dia desses. Parabéns Agome-chan. HEI FINALMENTE TERMINEI O SEU PRESENTE KKKKKKK...
1. Chapter 1

Mais uma vez ele estava ali, mais agora ele se perguntava se não era muito ter comprado um buque de rosas e uma caixa de chocolate para uma pessoa que aparentemente não sabia de sua existência? Talvez ele devesse ter deixado tudo isso na porta da casa dela, mais agora era tarde demais, quantas vezes ela já o havia rejeitado, será que ele deveria continuar tentando? Novamente era tarde para isso, ela estava se aproximando e isso fez com que ele se levantasse rapidamente ajeitando sua postura, a menina parou junto com o grupinho já que não tinha espaço suficiente para passar.

-O que você quer? –ela perguntou de forma rude, mais isso não o afetou, ele sorriu nervoso diante de sua beleza e o poço sem fundo de seus olhos castanhos, seus cabelos negros e lisos balançavam em harmonia junto com o vento, ele preferiu fechar seu sorriso para evitar babar na frente dela, sem conseguir dizer nada ele simplesmente estendeu seus novos presentes, ele viu a mulher sorrir lindamente, mais em seguida essa simplesmente deu um passo para o lado passando entre as carteiras e todo o seu grupinho a seguiu sendo que o ultimo parou e o empurrou fazendo-o cair no chão, ele ouviu enquanto o grupo gargalhava enquanto saiam da sala.

-Flores e chocolate muito clichê, não acha? –ele olhou para cima observando a garota que olhava para ele com um sorriso presunçoso. –Você quer ajuda? –ela perguntou se abaixando ao lado dele.

-Eu posso levantar sozinho. –ele disse mal humorado se levantando, ela o acompanhou ficando ao seu lado enquanto ele limpava a bermuda.

-Eu não me referi a isso. –ela falou novamente, ele já tinha visto ela, eles eram da mesma turma e ela sempre sentava atrás dele na classe, mais nunca tinha a ouvido falar antes durante todo o ano letivo.

-Se referiu a o que então. –perguntou arrogante, Kagome olhou ele dos pés a cabeça, ele era um hanyou um ponto contra ele, se vestia feito um nerd dois pontos contra ele, ele agia como um nerd três pontos contra ele, mais ele tinha cabelos longos e prateados como a luz da lua, ele tinha orelhas fofas no topo da cabeça e ele tinha belos olhos âmbares por de trás das escuras armações de seus óculos, talvez ele tivesse jeito.

-Vamos dizer que eu cansei de ver você se martirizando por causa dela. –ela fez um movimento com a cabeça na direção da porta.

-Você esta dizendo que vai me ajudar a conquistar a Kikyou? –ele observou ela afirmar com a cabeça. –Por quê? Eu nem te conheço e você nem me conhece também. –ele falou desconfiado, afinal as outras pessoas sempre tentavam pregar peças nele.

-Na verdade eu não gosto nem um pouco da Kikyou, mais eu gostaria de poder ajudar alguém nesse ultimo ano e também gostaria de agradecer a uma pessoa e ela me propôs isso. –Inuyasha encolheu o ombro ainda desconfiado. –Me encontre ma frente do shopping as 15:00 horas e a gente começa a sua transformação, confie em mim Inuyasha eu realmente só quero ajudar. –e ao fim dessa frase ela se virou e ele a deixou partir, no fim ele percebeu que continuava sem saber o nome da menina que disse que iria ajudá-lo, se ela estivesse tentando lhe pregar uma peça ele saberia.

15:00 Horas

Ele foi pontual como sempre fora e não se surpreendeu muito ao não encontrá-la.

-Sabia que não devia confiar nela. –sussurrou para si mesmo se preparando para ir embora.

-Falando sozinho? Isso não é algo muito bom. –ouviu a voz zombeteira da menina e se virou pronto para discutir, mais parou ao vê-la, ela usava uma bota de salto e cano longo, uma saia rodada preta e uma camisa de botões branca, seus cabelos estavam soltos e ondulavam ao longo das costas e usava uma leve maquiagem para o dia. –Desculpe, eu me atrasei um pouco, mais agora podemos começar. –disse entrando no shopping.

-Espera! Qual o seu nome? –Inuyasha perguntou vendo-a parar para respondê-lo.

-Kagome. –disse simplesmente e assim eles foram às compras.

-O que você acha desse? –Inuyasha perguntou mostrando uma camisa de mangas xadrez nas cores verde e marrom, Kagome o olhou e enrugou a testa.

-Se você tiver 70 anos até que essa camisa lhe cairia bem. –respondeu simplesmente tirando-a de suas mãos e colocando-a de volta no cabide, depois se virou de volta para ele e colocou a mão em seus braços tocando-o. –Você malha? –perguntou sorrindo, viu o hanyou corar e se afastar do seu toque concordando levemente. –Tome. –disse lhe entregando uma regata simples na cor azul e com um tecido refrescante e uma camisa branca, depois pegou uma bermuda estilo surfista, Inuyasha pegou as roupas e foi experimentar alguns minutos depois Inuyasha saiu do provador, Kagome tirou seus óculos de grau e o examinou melhor. –Perfeito.

-Mais a bermuda esta um pouco folgada, talvez um cinto...

-Não use mais cintos, mulheres usam cintos com freqüência, homens só usam em causas sociais, vamos continuar com as compras. –Passaram o resto da tarde fazendo compras.

-Agora eu já posso falar com ela? –Inuyasha perguntou enquanto lanchavam na praça de alimentação.

-A roupa é só o começo. –Kagome respondeu tirando mais uma mordida de seu hambúrguer. –Você precisa mesmo usar esses óculos o tempo todo?

-Na verdade não, só preciso deles para leitura.

-Vamos à óptica que tem no segundo andar assim que você terminar.

-Eu não me sinto bem sem meus óculos. –disse enquanto Kagome dirigia ate a sua casa.

-Use as lentes só na escola Inuyasha, tirando isso não necessita delas, por hoje só podemos fazer isso, não fale com ela ainda, você não sabe como agir perto dela, parece um bobão.

-Isso é uma ofensa?

-Não, isso normal para um homem apaixonado, por agora simplesmente ignore-a. –disse sorrindo, Inuyasha não pode evitar sorrir também. –Chegamos.

-Obrigado. –agradeceu saindo do carro e indo para na direção da casa, Kagome esperou enquanto ele entrava na casa e então partiu.

No dia seguinte na escola, Kagome viu o novo hanyou entrar, este usava uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta verde com um desenho de dragão, ela podia ver que ele estava utilizando as lentes e também pode ver que Kikyou ficou paralisada ao vê-lo e isso a fez sorrir abertamente para ele que lhe retribuiu enquanto se sentava.

Ao fim da aula Kikyou veio falar com Inuyasha, mais este simplesmente passou direto indo ao encontro de Kagome.

-O que foi isso? –Kagome perguntou enquanto andavam lado a lado pelos corredores da escola.

-Você pediu para que eu a ignorasse. –disse simplesmente, Kagome riu novamente.

-Acho que ela começou a reparar em você. –Inuyasha a abraçou como que por reflexo e isso fez Kagome corar. –Passa lá no meu apartamento hoje, para a gente continuar as aulas. –o hanyou concordou.

-Oi. –Inuyasha disse assim que Kagome abriu a porta, esta se afastou sem dizer nada dando espaço para ele entrar.

-Como é o seu beijo? –Inuyasha corou violentamente com a pergunta dela. –Bom isso pode ficar para depois, logo teremos o baile de fim de ano e acho que você vai querer convidá-la, certo?

-Sim. –ele respondeu simplesmente.

-Como você pretende convidá-la?

-Não sei talvez eu chegue lá e simplesmente chame ela.

-É algo simples e se fizer no momento certo vai funcionar mais em primeiro lugar ela tem que ficar interessada por você e pode deixar que eu cuido disso, conheço o tipo da Kikyou. –Inuyasha a olhou sem entender.

-Como assim o tipo?

-Você é sempre inocente assim ou é só com relação a Kikyou?

-Olha eu não...

-Deixa para lá.

Inuyasha não conseguiu parar de pensar no que Kagome tinha falado, mais então começou a lembrar do que eles conversaram depois, sobre como ele deveria continuar agindo e tudo o mais.

Quando ele chegou à escola no outro dia reparou que todas as meninas estavam olhando para ele e cochichando algo e ele com sua audição sensível podia ouvir trechos das conversas "Nossa será que ele é tudo isso mesmo?" "Ele parece ótimo" "Ele com certeza é..."

-O que acha da atenção que você esta recebendo? –quase tropeçou em Kagome que estava na sua frente.

-Você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? –ela simplesmente afirmou com a cabeça e lhe piscou, antes de lhe dar um selinho saindo da sua frente e sumindo no final do corredor.

-Oi Inu. –ele rapidamente se virou encontrando a mulher dos seus sonhos lhe olhando de um jeito malicioso, ele se lembrou que tinha que agir como agia com Kagome, sem babar ou agir como um bobão.

-Oi. –disse relaxando, ou ao menos tentando relaxar.

-Você que sair comigo hoje? –Inuyasha teve que respirar profundamente enquanto sentia o seu coração bater forte contra suas costelas.

-Eu tenho que ver se vai...

-Toma meu numero e me liga confirmando, ok? –disse entregando um papel para o hanyou. –Vou esperar. –continuou enquanto sumia rebolando pelo corredor.

-Sabia que ia dar certo. –o hanyou se assustou ao ouvi-la atrás de si.

-Como você faz isso? –perguntou virando-se para encontrar Kagome.

-Você estava quase babando e nem reparou que eu estava voltando, eu estava esperando lá no final do corredor. –explicou puxando-o pelo braço.

-Onde você esta me levando?

-Vou arrumar algo para você fazer hoje. –isso fez com que ele parasse de andar.

-Você sabia que ela ia me chamar, não sabia?

-Sabia e por isso fiz uma amiga minha organizar um festão.

-Eu nunca vi você com amigos.

-Eu tenho amigos mais maduros, eu só tenho amigos veteranos e a Kikyou daria de tudo para ser convidada para uma festa dessas. –quando o hanyou notou, eles já tinham voltado a andar e estavam chegando ao outro lado do grande jardim, onde ficava os prédios do ultimo ano.

-Isso explica.

-O que?

-Eu nunca ter visto você no intervalo. –eles pararam de andar quando chegaram perto de um garoto e uma garota que estavam se beijando, Inuyasha corou enquanto Kagome simplesmente ria fazendo com que o casal notasse a presença deles, o garoto de cabelo negro e olhos azuis virou-se para eles e sorriu abertamente e abriu os braços esperando por ela, Kagome sorriu e correu para ele abraçando-o fortemente.

-Maninha. –disse depois de solta-la.

-Olá Káh. –disse a menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos do mesmo tom.

-E ai? Esta tudo organizado para hoje à noite?

-Esta sim amiga, eu disse que faria e eu fiz, eu espero que o seu amigo consiga o que quer. –disse olhando para Inuyasha.

-Que erro o meu, Sango e Miroku esse é o Inuyasha.

-Oi. –disseram todos juntos fazendo Kagome sorrir.

-Bom, nós já vamos, passe as instruções para ele direitinho. –Sango disse dando um forte abraço em Kagome, logo depois Miroku fez o mesmo e se retiraram.

-Sango é bem organizada com relação a suas festas, provavelmente ela mandou uns 5 convites para você, bem na verdade ela realmente mandou 5 convites para o seu e-mail e eu tomei a liberdade de imprimi-los. –Kagome lhe disse sem graça tirando os convites do bolso.

-Como? –Inuyasha perguntou vendo seu nome nos convites.

-Eu criei outro e-mail para você. –disse lhe entregando um papel com o e-mail e a senha. –Ligue quase em cima da hora para ela, quero dizer quando faltar uma hora para a festa, diga a ela que você tem quatro convites de sobra e o resto ira rolar sozinho, entendeu?

-Sim.

-Então até mais. –Kagome disse dando uma piscadela para ele. –Há, antes que eu me esqueça, venha na minha casa hoje para eu saber como é o seu beijo é provável que você a ganhe hoje e é melhor que esteja preparado. –finalizou voltando a caminhar.

Lá estava ele no apartamento dela de novo, ouvindo todos os conselhos que ela tinha para lhe dar, agora ele confiava nela, podia ate dizer que eram amigos, já faziam 6 meses que eles estavam trabalhando para conquistar Kikyou e parecia que ele estava conseguindo.

-Você me ouviu? –Kagome perguntou tirando-o de seus devaneios e Inuyasha concordou. –Então me diga o que eu disse. –pediu desconfiada.

-Não passe nenhuma cantada, mulheres odeiam coisa do tipo, não inicie uma conversa falando sobre o tempo, deixe que ela comece a falar porque ela não quer ouvir nada sobre mim, apenas preste atenção e responda da maneira mais adequando e se tiver espaço elogie seus olhos, cabelo, ou a roupa. –finalizou puxando o fôlego após dizer tudo.

-Ótimo, mais agora vamos às duas coisas mais importantes dessa noite. –Kagome disse sentando-se ao lado do hanyou que engoliu seco. –O convite para o baile e o beijo que ira ou não acontecer hoje, mais é melhor prevenir, mais eu quase ia me esquecendo disso, se ela ficar bêbada não a beije e como um bom cavalheiro a leve para casa e a deixe na porta, ouviu? Deixe-a na porta não entre.

-Todas as mulheres são complicadas assim? Fazem 6 meses que estou lutando para conquistá-la e mesmo assim parece tão longe conseguir isso. –Kagome gargalhou levemente.

-Estamos na reta final e nem todas as mulheres são como Kikyou. –Inuyasha por um momento pensou ter visto uma sombra no olhar de sua melhor amiga, mais logo este sumiu dando lugar a um brilho de felicidade. –Vamos logo ao beijo, já esta quase na hora de ligar para ela. –após dizer isso Kagome fechou os olhos.

-O que você quer que eu faça? –Inuyasha perguntou se afastando um pouco.

-Quero que você me beije. –o hanyou ficou vermelho como um tomate e agradeceu mentalmente por Kagome estar com os olhos fechados, nervoso e sem saber bem o que fazer, pois nunca havia beijado nenhuma garota ele avançou rapidamente batendo sua testa na dela. –Outch! –Kagome exclamou se afastando e colocando a mão na testa.

-Foi mal Káh, mais acho que isso não é uma boa idéia.

-Se você esta fazendo isso comigo imagine quando for com Kikyou. –Inuyasha estremeceu ao ouvi-la e concordou.

-Como devo fazer então?

-Feche os olhos Inuyasha. –Kagome ordenou sendo obedecida. –Você tem que se aproximar devagar, ao menos no primeiro beijo para que ela sinta a sua aproximação. –Inuyasha pode sentir que a distancia entre eles estava diminuindo, suas mãos começaram a suar. –Você estará no comando ate o momento em que seus lábios se juntarem aos dela, não precisa ter pressa espere para descobrir como ela quer ser beijada. –agora Inuyasha podia sentir os lábios dela rosar nos seus lhe causando arrepios, por alguns segundos sentiu vontade de se afastar, mais já era tarde seus lábios finalmente se encontraram, no primeiro momento foi simplesmente um encostar de lábios, mais vagarosamente Kagome foi separando seus lábios e mais vagarosamente em um tortura deliciosa contornou seus lábios com a língua antes de finalmente aprofundar o beijo, Inuyasha se sentiu no céu e nem notou quando o beijo enfim terminou. –Simples assim. –finalmente acordou de seu transe ao ouvi-la falar, ficou lhe encarando por um bom tempo antes de finalmente voltar à realidade.

-Para mim ainda é muito complicado. –Kagome sorriu de forma constrangida e lhe entregou o telefone.

-Esta na hora.

Tudo aconteceu como Kagome havia falado, foi só mencionar os convites extras que o resto se encaminhou sem nenhum problema e agora ele estava na festa dos veteranos acompanhado da mulher de seus sonhos e alguns amigos dela, Kagome havia lhe dito que assim ficava mais impessoal, como se ele não estivesse muito interessado.

-Não sabia que a rale também era convidada. –despertou ouvindo a voz de desdém de Kikyou olhou para frente e viu uma garota que parecia ser da turma deles, cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos infantis e inocentes, usava um vestido simples preto e maquiagem leve, logo Kagome apareceu ficando ao lado da garota, Inuyasha ficou sem palavras ao vê-la, Kagome usava um corpete tomara que caia vermelho e uma mini saia rodada branca, nos pés ela tinha uma bota que terminava um pouco antes da saia, para finalizar seus cabelos estavam cacheados e sua maquiagem estava perfeita.

-Pois é eu também não sabia, ate que eu vi você. –Kagome falou colocando o braço nos ombros da menina, Inuyasha viu Kikyou ficar vermelha e então essa respirou profundamente e se virou para o hanyou ao lado puxando-o pelo pescoço e forçando um beijo, quando o beijo acabou Kagome não estava mais lá, Inuyasha voltou-se para Kikyou que usava uma calça jeans preta cheia de purpurina e uma blusa coberta por lantejoulas e para finalizar uma maquiagem vulgar.

-Obrigada Káh.

-Que isso Rin, sabe que pode sempre contar comigo quando se trata da Kikynojo. –Kagome disse sorrindo, Rin parou para olhá-la vendo um sorriso forçado nos lábios da amiga de infância.

-Você não me parece realmente feliz.

-Eu estou bem Rin.

-Olá. –as duas garotas se viraram para olhar para cima, Kagome sorriu verdadeiramente e Rin corou violentamente.

-Oi Sesshoumaru. –Kagome falou tranquilamente.

Depois de algum tempo Inuyasha finalmente reencontrou Kagome e ela estava conversando com o seu Irmão? Desde quando eles se conheciam? E desde quando Sesshoumaru conversa com humanos? E porque ela parece tão à vontade com ele?

-Inu. –ouviu Kikyou chamá-lo de forma irritada e virou para encará-la. –Vem dançar comigo. –não foi um convite, ela estava arrastando ele para a pista de dança,

-Por que vocês não vão dançar? –Rin corou violentamente novamente ao ouvir o que Kagome estava sugerindo, mais quando notou Sesshoumaru já estava levando-a para a pista de dança.

-Você consegue juntar todo mundo, mais continua solteira. –Kagome olhou para Sango e sorriu.

-Tudo há seu tempo, tudo há seu tempo.

-Ok, eu vou achar o seu irmão, eu quero dançar.

-Oi gracinha, estava esperando você ficar sozinha a noite toda.

-Quantas vezes eu já falei para você me deixar em paz Kouga? –perguntou finalmente olhando para o youkai.

-Que tal eu esquecer isso e você me beijar?

-Que tal você me esquecer e ficar lá com a sua namorada? –respondeu com outra pergunta apontando para a youkai de cabelos vermelhos procurando alguém na pista de dança.

-Eu só tenho olhos para você.

-Atrapalho?

-Sim/Não. –Kouga e Kagome responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Inuyasha, onde esta Kikyou? –Kagome perguntou ficando ao lado do hanyou.

-Na verdade ela sumiu depois que dançamos.

-Oi Kouga, finalmente eu te achei. –Ayame apareceu puxando o youkai para longe deles.

-Não sabia que você era tão famosa entre os veteranos. –Inuyasha disse amargo, Kagome estava olhando para outro ponto, mais ao ouvi-lo o olhou diretamente nos olhos.

-Esta insinuando o que?

-Desculpe, não é da minha conta.

-Realmente não é da sua conta. –disse indo embora.

Finalmente havia chegado a noite do baile, Inuyasha tinha convidado Kikyou na noite da festa antes da mesma sumir e isso já faziam 2 meses, no dia seguinte ela lhe disse que o pai havia ligado para que ela voltasse para casa, também já faziam dois meses que Kagome não o olhava para ele.

-Já vou. –ouviu a voz responder ao toque na campainha, Kagome abriu a porta e deu de cara com o hanyou de terno. –O que você que?

-Eu vim me desculpar. –Inuyasha tinha as orelhas caninas abaixadas.

-Se desculpar pelo que?

-Pelo que aconteceu na festa da Sango. –depois da festa Inuyasha se tornara amigo de Sango e Miroku e diariamente conversava com eles.

-Tudo bem Inuyasha, não se preocupe mais com isso, acho que já esta na hora de você ir buscar a sua amada. –Kagome disse ajeitando a gravata do hanyou, Inuyasha aproximou-se para lhe dar um beijo no rosto, mais no ultimo segundo Kagome acabou virando e assim ele acabou beijando-a na boca e quase que instantaneamente Kagome separou os lábios mais tão rápido quanto começou o beijo terminou.

-Desculpe Káh.

-Tudo bem. –Kagome sussurrou olhando para baixo.

-Você não vai para o baile? –perguntou vendo como ela estava vestida.

-Não fui convidada, bom gatinho divirta-se. –Kagome disse antes de fechar a porta.

Inuyasha sabia que Kagome morava sozinha e que ela só tinha o Miroku que era seu irmão, mais Miroku morava com Sango e ate mesmo estavam com a data de casamento marcado e ela parecia feliz, quase sempre na realidade.

-O que esta acontecendo com você? –Kikyou perguntou enquanto dançavam. –Quer saber, não importa, que tal você me levar em casa. –disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, Inuyasha lhe sorriu concordando.

Agora eles estavam na casa de Kikyou, mais especificamente no quarto dela e neste momento ela começava a tirar o seu terno, depois sua blusa começando a lhe beijar no pescoço, Inuyasha deveria se sentir feliz pelo que estava acontecendo, mais então porque parecia tudo errado? Seu toque não o animava, seu beijo não o fazia flutuar, ele não ria com ela, espera é isso que esta errado, não era com Kikyou que ele queria estar no momento.

-Pare. –disse tirando as mãos de Kikyou de sua calça.

-O que? Por quê? –Kikyou estava confusa.

-Eu não amo você. –disse simples e facilmente.

-E o que isso tem haver com amor? –Kikyou perguntou sinicamente. –Vai ser só uma noite, assim como eu tive com o Naraku naquele dia da festa. –quando Kikyou olhou em volta não encontrou mais o hanyou.

Kagome estava assistindo a um filme e comendo pipoca, usava somente um vestido de alças quase transparente, deu pausa no filme quando a campainha tocou varias vezes.

-Já vai. –disse se arrastando ate a porta ficou surpresa ao ver Inuyasha na sua porta, este estava com a camisa aberta e com a gravata também solta. –O que houve Inuyasha? Por que não esta com Kikyou? –perguntou dando espaço para que o hanyou entrasse.

-Eu pensei que era isso que eu queria mais ai eu cheguei lá e vi que não era mais o que eu queria e que se eu não saísse de lá logo eu poderia perder o meu verdadeiro amor. –no fim ele puxou o ar enquanto virava-se novamente para Kagome. –Resumindo, eu estou aqui por você. –disse se aproximando de Kagome vendo-a corar e abaixar a cabeça e isso deu a certeza de que ele era correspondido e rapidamente a puxou para si em um abraço apertado. –Eu te amo. –Inuyasha disse erguendo a face de Kagome para ele.

-Também te amo. –Kagome disse antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus.

-Se não se importa. –ele falou rindo enquanto a pegava no colo e a levava para o quarto...


	2. Chapter 2

**Oiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee.....**

**Galerinha espero não ter demorado muito, mais tenho algumas coisas IMPORTANTES para dizer:**

**PRIMEIRO: não sei quando vou postar um novo capitulo de "Apenas mais um segredo" e "Aparencias", estou simplesmente tendo um bloqueio com essas duas;**

**SEGUNDO: estou com muitas fics em andamento e logo, o mais breve possivel estarei postando novas fics, elas deveram ser curtas, as longas eu postarei só depois de terminar as outras duas em andamento;**

**TERCEIRO: esta fic tera no minimo 3 caps, ou seja talvez o proximo seja o ultimo.**

**Sem mais conversa**

**Divitam-se**

**BOA LEITURA**

**

* * *

  
**

Sango havia quase ordenado que ela dormisse lá esta noite, mais tinha certeza de que nada lhe ocorreria, Sango e Miroku estavam juntos a mais ou menos 2 anos, conheciam-se desde crianças, com seus pais mortos a mãe de Sango a senhora Takai os trouxe para morar com eles para que os irmãos não fossem para o orfanato, era grata por isso, enquanto cresciam juntos o amor de Miroku pela sua amiga de infância nasceu e cresceu ate ao ponto de ele se declarar, para sua surpresa ele era correspondido e desde então eles namoravam, a mãe de Sango aceitou muito bem e permitiu que Miroku permanecesse lá, quanto ao casamento já marcado, bem este esta marcado para daqui uns 5 anos, tempo para terminar a escola e a faculdade, foi a única coisa que a senhora Takai exigiu... Kagome parou de pensar em Sango e em Miroku ao ouvir um barulho vindo do beco escuro logo à frente.

-Ótimo, logo quando eu estava chegando em casa. –sussurrou para si já imaginando o que iria acontecer.

-Olá, o que uma princesa como você faz andando pelas ruas uma hora dessas? –perguntou um homem imundo aparecendo na sua frente de surpresa.

-Esta indo para casa.

-Que sorte a minha então. –disse cada vez mais próximo, enquanto Kagome recuava pensando que seria melhor ter aceitado o convite de sua quase cunhada, foi seguindo para trás ate bater em algo, ou melhor, dizendo em alguém, pois essa pessoa a rodeou com seus braços fortes, olhou para cima e respirou aliviada por ser um amigo. –Saia daqui e esqueça o que viu se presa sua vida. –disse o homem tirando um canivete do bolso.

-Se VOCÊ teme por sua vida é melhor esquecer que um dia viu essa garota. –disse o homem que estava protegendo-a com seu corpo, mostrando descaradamente seus afiados caninos, o bandido largou a armar ao ver isso e logo saiu correndo sumindo na escuridão da noite.

-Obrigada. –disse quando ele a soltou virando-se para o seu salvador.

-Káh, não deveria estar andando por ai uma hora dessas. –disse em forma de bronca.

-Ora, Sesshoumaru esqueça isso, que tal eu lhe retribuir o favor? –perguntou enquanto caminhavam ate a casa dela, para sua sorte o youkai era quase seu vizinho e costumava fazer caminhadas noturnas.

-Ok, tenho duas opções para você, numero um: Você me ajuda a conquistar sua amiga Rin, como já sabe sou muito interessado por...

-Eu sei que você a ama Sesshy. –Kagome o cortou e viu esse respirar profundamente antes de continuar.

-Numero dois: Você ajuda meu irmão a conquistar a mulher dos sonhos dele. –Kagome colocou a mão no queixo tentando decidir, mais isso era muito fácil, ela sabia quem era o irmão dele e sabia que eles não se davam muito bem, mais sabia que mesmo assim eles se amavam.

-Você pode conquistar qualquer mulher em um piscar de olhos, simplesmente seja gentil com ela e o resto se desenrolará sozinho, então fico com a opção numero dois. –disse finalmente, Sesshoumaru simplesmente concordando.

-Cuide-se pequena. –disse dando um pequeno aceno já de costas para ela.

**AGORA **

Kagome sorriu ao se lembrar de como tudo acontecera, abriu lentamente os olhos e olhou para o outro lado da cama e viu o ser de cabelos prateados brilhando com o sol, ontem fora uma noite maravilhosa, o jeito como ele lhe tocou o corpo, ou como ele a beijava e sussurrava o seu nome, fora uma primeira vez perfeita apesar do pequeno incomodo que ele a penetrou, mesmo tendo o maior cuidado.

-Sonhando acordada. –olhou para frente encontrando grandes olhos dourados lhe encarando com malicia, sentiu-se corar levemente diante da intensidade que ele lhe olhava era como se pudesse ver sua alma.

-Lembrando para onde minhas escolhas me levaram. –disse sendo puxada para ele.

-E para onde a levaram? –ele perguntou antes de bocejar.

-Para você. –disse encarando-o, tudo o que ela fizera, quando escolheu sair tarde demais e quando foi salva por Sesshoumaru, quando escolher a opção dois tudo a levou para aquele momento.

-Que bom. –ele disse antes de tomar seus lábios com os seus, em um beijo inicialmente doce e suave, logo evoluindo para um selvagem e sedutor, quando deu por si Inuyasha já estava cobrindo seu corpo com o seu.

-Inuyasha. –ela chamou quando teve seus lábios liberados, o hanyou a olhou esperando que ela prosseguisse. –Eu tenho que me encontrar com as meninas hoje, daqui à uma hora. –ela sussurrou enquanto esfregava os olhos.

-Serio? –o hanyou perguntando enfiando o rosto na base de seu pescoço, respirando profundamente.

-Serio. –respondeu fechando os olhos quando todo o seu corpo se arrepiou, Inuyasha havia se tornando um grande sedutor, não havia como compará-lo ao homem que ela conhecera a seis meses atrás, poucas coisas nele permaneciam as mesmas, tipo os olhos doces e de ingênuos, seus longos cabelos sempre foram bem cuidados e claro agora ela sabia por baixo daquelas roupas de nerd havia músculos firmes e na medida e ontem a noite ela pode examiná-los bem de perto, quando ela deu por si estava acariciando levemente o peito másculo dele.

-Se você continuar assim não vai para lugar nenhum hoje. –Kagome o viu de olhos fechados, sorriu largamente e lhe deu um leve beijo na bochecha antes de se levantar.

-Você não me disse como foi o baile ontem. –Kagome disse antes de entrar no banheiro, Inuyasha a seguiu observando-a ligar e entrar no chuveiro.

-Digamos que a melhor parte eu passei aqui. –disse sorrindo observando a humana tomar banho, Kagome o olhou de cima a baixo observando que ele já estava de cueca, sentiu-se triste, o hanyou vendo isso ele gargalhou.

-Káh, posso fazer uma pergunta indiscreta? –Kagome desligou o chuveiro nesse momento e se enrolando na toalha antes de ficar frente a frente com ele.

-Diga. –falou antes de lhe dar um selinho.

-Você é virgem? –nesse momento Inuyasha ficou vermelho ate os últimos fios de cabelo.

-Ate ontem à noite eu era sim, por quê? –Kagome disse apertando as bochechas ainda avermelhadas.

-Por que- bem eu- ahn- deixa para lá. –disse antes de abaixar a cabeça.

-Se você quer dizer que você também era virgem, nem deu para notar. –disse abraçando-o fortemente, achando-o uma graça, podia entender porque se apaixonara ele com tanta facilidade, precisou de apenas três meses para isso acontecer e quando descobriu quase desistiu de ajudá-lo a conquistar Kikyou, como ajudar o homem que ama a conquistar uma mulher que você odeia e é recíproco? Mais no fim descobriu que o amava tanto que sua maior felicidade seria vê-lo feliz, não importa com quem fosse.

-Eu amo esse seu jeito cara de pau. –Inuyasha sussurrou em sua orelha enviando gostosos arrepios pela pele macia e pálida. –Mais acho que fui conquistado pela sua boca. –disse antes de erguer a cabeça dela e lhe beijar fervorosamente, era como viajar ate o céu e sua vontade era permanecer assim pelo resto da vida e seria o homem mais feliz do mundo.

-Eu também te amo. –Kagome disse antes de se afastar e começar a se vestir, optou por uma regata branca e um short jeans.

-Aonde você vai assim? –perguntou antes de se jogar na cama examinando-a dos pés a cabeça, desde sua sandália rasteira, ate o short curto e a camisa transparente, nesse momento ele já estava com a sua calça social.

-Vou sair com a Rin e a Sango, há você sabia que Sesshoumaru pediu a Rin em namoro? A gente vai comemorar. –Kagome disse se jogando na cama também. –Sango já tem a data do casamento marcado e logo vai ser minha cunhada, se bem que isso não vai mudar eu já costumo chamar ela assim, claro que eu não fazia isso na escola eles não queriam que ninguém soubesse sobre o noivado e agora minha outra melhor amiga descobriu que o garoto que ela sempre amou a correspondia, não é maravilhoso? –disse toda animada.

-Estou surpreso, meu irmão sempre disse que achava os humanos inúteis. –Inuyasha disse sem parar de olhá-la de forma seria.

-Ele sempre foi muito gentil comigo apesar de não sorrir muito. –disse um pouco desconfortável pelo olhar que o hanyou mantinha sobre ela.

-Ele sorriu para você? –Kagome simplesmente concordou. –Mais não tente me entreter com esse assunto, você não vai sair assim na rua. –disse apontando para a roupa que ela usava, Kagome simplesmente sorriu.

-Ah Inu, você esta com ciúmes? –Kagome perguntou se aproximando dele.

-Talvez. –disse emburrado.

-Então que tal, você ir comigo até a casa da Rin e depois pode ficar com meu carro ai na hora de ir embora eu te ligo e você me busca? –ela falou sussurrando perto do rosto dele.

-Esta certo, mais nós vamos no meu carro. –falou antes de puxá-la para ficar em cima de si beijando-a novamente.

Inuyasha a deixou na casa de Rin e só foi embora depois que viu Kagome entrar no prédio e subir no elevador, ela achou isso super fofinho da parte dele, por que não era algo exagerado e ele ficava uma graça daquele jeito, quando bateu a porta da amiga Rin logo a abriu revelando que Sango já havia chegado, Kagome entrou sem poder conter sua felicidade contou tudo para as amigas, na verdade passaram o dia todo conversando, tomando chocolate quente e comendo sorvete, assistindo filmes e lembrando-se de coisas do passado, entre elas Sango era a mais velha e Rin a mais nova e também a que morava mais longe, elas praticamente cresceram juntas, antes de Rin morar sozinha ela era vizinha de Sango, quando anoiteceu Kagome ligou para Inuyasha e este veio buscá-la.

Quando chegaram à casa da Kagome, Inuyasha a agarrou levando-a direto para o quarto beijando-a sem dar espaço para que falasse, só quando eles chegaram ao quarto ele lhe deu espaço para falar enquanto tirava a sua camisa sem a ajuda dela.

-O que houve? –perguntou antes que ele a puxasse novamente e começasse a beijá-la tirando todo o seu fôlego.

-Estava com saudades, passei o dia todo pensando em você. –disse antes de jogá-la na cama, Kagome gargalhou enquanto ele terminava de tirar a bermuda e se jogava para cima dela.

-Eu também senti saudades, mais que tal deixarmos isso para mais tarde, queria passar uma noite tranqüila com você, afinal a gente não pode só ficar fazendo amor o tempo todo. –Kagome disse receosa enquanto Inuyasha sentia um balde de água fria caindo sobre ele, mais ele sabia que ela estava certa, mais se sentia tão eufórico com suas novas descobertas.

-O que você quer fazer? –perguntou sem sair de cima dela.

-Boa pergunta. –Kagome parou para pensar um pouco. –Ah esqueça. –disse puxando para beijá-lo e ajudando-o a tirar sua roupa.

**ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS**

Kagome, Rin e Inuyasha agora estavam no ultimo ano, Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Sango estavam na faculdade, às férias tinha sido ótimas para todos, Kagome e Inuyasha saíram do quarto e foram aproveitar os dias como namorados, indo para o cinema, caminhando na praça, saindo com os amigos e coisas do tipo.

-Eu não sei Rin, tudo esta perfeito, nós agimos e saímos como namorados; mais olha isso aqui. –disse mostrando a mão direita. –Não tem nada demonstrando que estamos tendo um compromisso serio, ele nem ao menos me pediu em namoro. –Kagome disse frustrada.

-Acho que você deveria conversa com ele Káh. –elas estavam indo para mais um dia de aula, já fazia seis meses que Kagome e Inuyasha, Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam juntos tirando o fato de que Sesshoumaru pediu Rin em namora e levou-a para conhecer os pais e lhe deu uma aliança de compromisso, diferente de Inuyasha que nunca nem ao menos a convidou para conhecer seus pais, nunca mencionou um namoro e nem lhe deu uma aliança, Kagome estava começando a irritar-se com a situação.

Caminharam ate a sala e Kagome parou ao ver uma cena inesperada, Inuyasha estava cercado pelos colegas de sala, ele nem ao menos havia ido buscá-la como fazia sempre, ele nem ao menos olhou para ela.

-Oi Inuyasha. –disse se aproximando do hanyou.

-Oi. –disse simplesmente, Rin observou a amiga respirar profundamente, mais em contra partida viu uma garota passando a mão no espaço aberto que a camisa do hanyou deixava e isso fez Kagome ficar vermelha, depois roxa e em seguida ela viu a amiga explodir e sair da sala saindo fumaça das orelhas, resolveu segui-la ate o jardim da escola.

-Eu criei um monstro e nem notei. –Kagome disse contendo as lagrimas andando de um lado para o outro.

-Eu sinto muito Káh, ele parecia ser o cara perfeito para você. –Rin disso tentando consolá-la.

-Eu disse que me amava, se bem que ultimamente eu não tenho mais ouvido isso dele, desde que voltamos para a escola. –antes que pudesse notar Rin a estava abraçando-a e isso a fez desmoronar em lagrimas. –Eu nunca mais quero vê-lo, não quero falar com ele e nem nada do tipo, vou pedir para mudar de sala agora mesmo. –disse tentando ir, mais Rin a impediu.

-Vai para casa e tenta relaxar, assim que as aulas terminarem eu passo lá, mais, por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira. –Rin ordenou para a amiga e esta concordou e foi embora.

Kagome passou a manhã toda na cama sentindo-se desamparada e abandonada e ao mesmo tempo sentia-se furiosa e culpada, pois ela tinha feito isso, ela o tinha transformado no que ele era agora, enquanto pensava nisso o telefone tocou e ela foi atender.

-_Oi meu amor._ –era Inuyasha.

-Agora eu sou seu amor, vê se me esquece ta? Seu hanyou metido e egoísta, eu não quero nunca mais ouvir sua voz, preferia quando você se vestia mal e não falava com ninguém, pelo menos você pensava por si só, agora não passa de um popular idiota como todos os outros, agora você se tornou o cara perfeito para Kikyou, foram feitos um para o outro. –após disse isso desligou o telefone, logo este tocou novamente e irritada ela tirou o telefone da tomada voltando para o quarto.

Quando foi mais tarde Rin apareceu junto com Sango e Sesshoumaru, todos sabiam que ela deixava uma chave reserva embaixo do vaso em frente à porta.

-Acho que ela esta dormindo. –Rin sussurrou vendo a amiga deitada na cama.

-Não, ela não esta dormindo. –dessa vez foi Sesshoumaru quem falou entrando como se morasse lá e sentou-se na cama puxando a grossa coberta revelando a amiga deles.

-O que vocês querem? –Kagome perguntou enquanto sentava.

-Como você esta? –Sango perguntou sentando-se junto com Rin.

-Como pareço? –Kagome devolveu com outra pergunta era possível ver os olhos vermelhos e inchados dela.

-Na verdade você esta horrível. –Sesshoumaru disse colocando uma mão em cada lado do rosto dela. –Eu o mataria se Izayoi não fosse ficar irritada comigo. –Sesshoumaru deu uma olhada rápida na janela, ele podia sentir que o irmão mais novo estava lá, talvez tivesse planejado surpreende-la já que ele não sabia ainda da chave extra, tinha decidido vir pela janela, mais eles tinham chegado antes.

-Você é sempre tão sensível Sesshy. –Kagome falou afastando-se das mãos dele.

-Não fica assim amiga. –Sango disse deitando-se ao lado da amiga.

-Eu não conheço meu irmão muito bem, mais acho que já passei por isso, tudo por causa de uma garota, eu não me importei com nada só queria impressionar ela, nessa época eu sai da casa dos meus pais e vim morar sozinho, virei um popular metido e egoísta e quando eu tive ela me senti mais vazio do que quando comecei, ele foi bobo por que ele tinha você mais ele pode ter ficado impressionado, não é fácil um dia não ser notado e no outro todos falarem com você. –Sesshoumaru falou e pela cara de Rin ela já sabia disso, do lado de fora Inuyasha ouvia tudo se achando um idiota por ter ficado impressionado com tão pouco e deixado a mulher que ama e os amigos decepcionados, mais isso não importava agora, ele só tinha que descobri um jeito de ajeitar as coisas e ele já conseguia até pensar em algo...

* * *

**Mais um cap concluido**

**espero que tenham gostado**

**ate breve  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**OIEEEEE POVO**

**FINALMENTE "ALELUIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."**

**O ULTIMO CAP DE "AULAS GRÁTIS"**

**ESPERO QUE GOSTEM**

**AVISO QUE LOGO EM BREVE (OBVIO)**

**""""ESTAREI FAZENDO UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DE UM LIVRO QUE EU AMEI E ESPERO QUE VCS GOSTEM TBM""""**

**SEM MAIS PAPO**

**BOA LEITURA**

**

* * *

**

-Você acha que eles vão voltar a ficar juntos? – Rin perguntou para Sesshoumaru, enquanto andavam lado a lado, eles pararam na porta da casa do youkai, fazia seis meses que eles estavam juntos e ela nunca havia entrado na casa dele, mais se ela fosse sincera consigo mesma ela sentia muita vontade de conhecer a residência do namorado, dormir ao lado dele, simplesmente dormir, mas não teria medo se algo a mais acontecesse.

-Rin? – quando ela piscou voltando a si, viu o namorado na sua frente olhando-a nos olhos atentamente, este parecia preocupado e ao mesmo tempo divertido.

-Eu estou bem, só estava pensando. – disse corando, Sesshoumaru sorriu e lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios.

-Você vai querer entrar? – perguntou indo para a porta, Rin simplesmente concordou seguindo-o para dentro do recinto o local era amplo e organizado e extremamente aconchegante, se em algum momento ela se sentira desconfortável agora não restara mais nada.

-Você esta muito pensativa, isso tem algo a ver com a Káh? – perguntou sentando-se no sofá de dois lugares na sala, fazendo um gesto para que ela lhe seguisse, Rin sentou-se.

-Não tem nada haver com a Káh, ou o Inu. – Sesshoumaru teve que admitir que o apelido do irmão o incomodava, ainda mais sendo sua namorada falando. –Sesshy. – mais não tanto quanto o apelido destinado a ele. – Eu te amo muito. –mais isso ele gostava de escutar.

-Eu também te amo pequena. –disse antes de puxá-la para si, Rin aconchegou-se ao peito dele logo se sentindo sonolenta, havia sido um dia cansativo e estar ali junto com ele era tão bom, seus olhos foram ficando pesados e logo caiu em um sono profundo, Sesshoumaru ficou estático quando sentiu que a namorada havia dormido em seus braços, depois de algum tempo pensando se deveria ou não acordá-la, decidindo por levá-la para o seu quarto e acomodá-la na sua cama de casal. Mas a duvida era: Onde ele iria dormir?

**DIA SEGUINTE **

Rin sentiu o sol no seu rosto e virou para o outro lado abrindo os olhos vagarosamente encontrando olhos dourados, assustou-se tentando afastar-se, mais para sua sorte o youkai a estava segurando e impedindo que ela caísse do local.

-Bom dia. –ele sussurrou, Rin demorou algum tempo antes de lembrar o que havia acontecido se sentido relaxar.

-Bom dia, que horas são? –perguntou não querendo se atrasar para a escola.

-Ainda esta muito cedo, pequena. O sol esta aparecendo agora. –disse antes de puxá-la para mais perto. –E hoje é sábado, quais são seus planos? –Rin notou que o namorado estava sem camisa e usava somente uma bermuda, mostrando muito do se corpo, seu corpo aqueceu, suas bochechas adquiriram um tom rosado, a humana despertou ao ouvir o youkai torci, Sesshoumaru pode sentir o cheiro da namorada mudar enquanto os olhos dela vagueavam pelo seu corpo. –Pretende me responder? –sua voz saiu rouca apesar de tentar limpar a garganta, Rin olhou-o começando a respirar mais rápido, seria agora? Seu coração estava fora do controle, ela o desejava e o queria, então porque não dizer isso a ele?

-Eu quero você. –Rin falou de uma vez, sentindo o corpo arder pelo desejo e curiosidade.

-Tem certeza? –Sesshy perguntou, dando-lhe a alternativa de recuar, Rin sorriu aproximando-se mais dele, sentindo que ele também a queria, então simplesmente afirmou com a cabeça, logo seus lábios foram tomados por um beijo cheio de paixão, as garras passaram por suas costas enviando uma carga elétrica por todo o seu corpo, os beijos foram descendo para o pescoço, as roupas foram diminuindo, ate que seus corpos se uniram.

**SEGUNDA FEIRA**

-Sério? –Rin olhou para Kagome confirmando, a amiga sorriu antes de puxá-la para um forte abraço. –Estou muito feliz por você. –Rin retribuiu o sorriso antes de voltarem a andar pelos corredores da escola, estava na hora do intervalo e Kagome estava estranhando a questão do hanyou não ter aparecido na aula.

-Finalmente chegaram. –Miroku disse assim que as meninas chegaram ao gramado, ali era sempre vazio, normalmente só tinham eles.

-Káh. –Sesshoumaru disse chamando a atenção da garota. –Olha ali. –disse apontando para trás dela, Kagome virou-se e se surpreendeu ao ver Inuyasha, seus olhos percorreram cada detalhe dele, os óculos, a calça xadrez com cinto, a camisa também em xadrez, sapatos sociais e cabelos presos, Kagome sabia que estava de boca aberta, mas estava paralisada, não podia acreditar no que estava vendo.

-Eu não preciso ser reconhecido pelos outros, não preciso ser notado por eles, se a pessoa mais importante para mim faz questão de me ignorar, algum dia eu pensei que gostava de uma garota e conheci você, aquela garota era controladora e irritante, vulgar e beijava muito mal, você é tímida e sexy ao mesmo tempo, você me conquistou com um beijo, eu fui um idiota e ficaria muito melhor se você me perdoasse. –só após o fim do discurso do hanyou que Kagome notou que estavam sozinhos, sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, agora eles estavam frente a frente, as orelhas baixas dele, os olhos por trás da lente tentando decifrar o que ela estava pensando, Kagome sorriu.

-Você me magoou seu hanyou estúpido, me ignorou, mais eu não consigo deixar de te amar, se eu te perdoar, espero que não cometa o mesmo erro.

-Eu nunca mais vou agir como naquele dia eu prometo. –Inuyasha disse antes de tirar os óculos e acabar com a distância entre eles, Kagome esperava que ele fosse beijá-la na boca, mas ele simplesmente lhe depositou um beijo na testa antes de se ajoelhar, deixar os óculos no chão e pegar uma caixa no bolso estendendo para ela. –Eu sou novo nisso, mais acho que devia ter feito isso antes, mas acho que ainda esta a tempo, Kagome, você aceita esse, hanyou estúpido, como seu namorado? –perguntou antes de revelar uma aliança prateada com um traço de ouro e um pequeno diamante no centro, Kagome se jogou em cima do hanyou.

-Eu aceito sim. –respondeu antes beijá-lo, o toque de lábios começou com o primeiro beijo deles, era como se eles estivessem recomeçando, mas dessa vez o hanyou foi quem tomou a iniciativa e invadiu a boca de sua namorada com a língua, aprofundando o beijo.

-Eu te amo muito, meu anjo. –Inuyasha disse após o beijo.

-Eu te amo muito também, mas você vai voltar a se vestir desse jeito? –perguntou observando-o, o hanyou sorriu.

-Se você quiser, eu não me importo.

-Acho que esta na hora de você decidir as coisas por si mesmo. –Kagome disse acariciando a face do hanyou que simplesmente concordou.

**ALGUNS ANOS DEPOIS**

-Você esta linda.

-Silencio.

-Obrigada.

-Silencio.

-Calma maninho, ela só esta um pouco atrasada, isso é comum. –Kagome falou colocando a mão no ombro do irmão que relaxou um pouco. Era o dia do casamento de Miroku e Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha eram os padrinhos de Miroku, enquanto Rin e Sesshoumaru eram padrinhos de Sango, por incrível que pareça o youkai e a humana se casaram primeiro, foi uma cerimônia linda, a barriga de Rin já começava a aparecer no seu vestido de noiva, naquele tempo ela estava com 3 meses, hoje em dia ela estava com 7 meses e estava maravilhosa com aquele barrigão, isso mesmo logo haveria um bebe no grupo.

A marcha começou e todos olharam para a entrada, Sango estava linda em seu vestido branco, caminhando lentamente, na direção do altar olhando fixamente para o humano nervoso, esta sorriu na tentativa de acalmá-lo mais, aparentemente funcionou, já que ele sorriu de volta, a cerimônia ocorreu tranquilamente.

-A cerimônia foi linda amiga. –Kagome disse abraçando a amiga, Rin participou do abraço também.

-Eu tenho uma noticia em primeira mão para você. –Sango disse sorrindo, as duas amigas ficaram esperando ela falar, mas esta simplesmente acariciou a barriga, rapidamente as outras duas souberam do que se tratava, soltando gritinho de felicidade pela a outra futura mamãe.

-Com licença, vou roubar minha esposa, para dançarmos. –Miroku apareceu antes de começar a guia a mulher para a pista de dança.

-Pelo visto ele ainda não sabe. –Rin comentou depois que eles já estavam dançando.

-Mais ele vai ficar muito feliz. –Kagome comentou também antes de sentir braços fortes rodeando sua cintura.

-Quem vai ficar muito feliz? –Inuyasha perguntou, Rin simplesmente sorriu cúmplice antes de se retirar para junto do marido que não estava muito longe dali.

-Ninguém. –Kagome disse antes de se virar para lhe dar um selinho.

-Vamos. –o hanyou disse puxando-a para fora do salão.

-Para onde vamos? –Kagome perguntou enquanto era arrastada para o carro do namorado.

-Surpresa. –disse antes de abrir a porta para ela entrar, Kagome o olhou desconfiada por alguns segundos antes de entrar no carro. A viagem foi silenciosa ate chegarem ao apartamento do hanyou.

-O que viemos fazer aqui? –perguntou enquanto saiam do carro e se dirigiam para a porta do apartamento.

-O mulher curiosa, espera um pouco. –disse abrindo a porta, Kagome bufou antes de entrar sendo seguida pelo hanyou, este acendeu a luz revelando uma iluminação super romântica. –Me acompanhe senhorita. –disse oferecendo o braço para a namorada que aceitou, foi guiando-a ate o quarto. –Pensei que poderíamos inaugurar meu novo apê. –disse antes de tirar o paletó e a gravata.

-E você pretende começar essa inauguração pelo quarto? –perguntou enquanto via ele se aproximar, o hanyou rodeou sua cintura antes de puxar o zíper nas costas do vestido da namorada.

-Se você quiser a gente pode começar por outro cômodo. –disse puxando o vestido para baixo revelando a lingerie preta rendada, o sutiã era tomara que caia, a calcinha parecia um short curtíssimo. –Você esta linda. –disse começando a beijá-la no pescoço.

-Você já disse isso hoje. –sussurrou antes de ser puxada pelas nádegas para enlaçar a cintura do namorado que já havia se livrado da camisa e se encontrava usando somente as calças, ele foi andando ate a cama de casal sem deixar distribuir beijos no pescoço da humana, que vez o outra suspirava de prazer, sentou-se na cama mantendo-a em seu colo.

-Eu te amo muito. –sussurrou no intervalo dos beijos, que começaram a descer ate o vale do seios dela, detidos de descer mais por causa do sutiã, que ele logo tirou, começou a acariciar seus seis, primeiro com as mãos, depois passou a línguas fazendo círculos nos bicos endurecidos, Kagome gemia segurando-o pelos cabelos prateados, excitado demais para esperar, o hanyou rasgou a calcinha de Kagome que fez o som de protesto, Inuyasha somente riu antes de jogá-la na cama e terminar de tirar as peças de roupas que faltavam, depois cobriu o corpo dela de beijos ate chegar na boca avermelhada da mulher de seios fartos que enlaçou seu corpo pedindo para que ele continuasse, Inuyasha a penetrou de forma lenta e torturante, fazendo-a gemer em reclamação, fizeram amor até que caíram exaustos na cama.

-Eu também te amo. –Kagome disse enquanto se aninhava nos braços do hanyou que sorriu a abraçando.

-Casa comigo. –ele soltou e sentiu o corpo de Kagome paralisar. –Eu sei que foi repentino, mas eu não posso mais ficar sem você. –a humana relaxou juntando mais os corpos.

-Eu adoraria me casar com você.

-Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso.

**ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS**

-Eu cheguei a tempo?

-Sim.

-Então ainda não nasceu?

-Não.

-E como ela esta?

-Não sabemos, ela acabou de entrar na sala para o parto.

-Tem alguém com ela?

-Você deveria estar lá.

-Sesshy!

-O que?

-Não deixa ele mais nervoso.

-Desculpa amor, mais enquanto esta aqui conversando ele deveria esta lá com a esposa dele.

-Ele esta certo.

-Inuyasha.

-É só a minha opinião Káh, quando for a sua vez eu vou querer estar lá com você. –após isso quando todos olharam para onde o Miroku deveria estar não encontraram mais ele, este estava correndo para onde a sua esposa estava dando a luz.

-Quanto tempo será que vai demorar? –Kagome perguntou cansada de esperar.

-Meu parto foi mais rápido. –Rin disse passando a mão na barriga da amiga.

-Nossa eu estou parecendo um balão de tão inchada. –Kagome reclamou enquanto soprava a franja que caia no olho, Rin sorriu mostrando que compreendia pelo o que a amiga estava passando.

-Você esta linda. –Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha disseram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo as esposas rirem, logo sendo acompanhadas pelos maridos.

-Mais porque vocês não quiseram saber o sexo do bebe? –Rin perguntou após algum tempo de silencio.

-Eu queria, mais esse cabeça oca pediu para o medico ficar de bico fechado que ele queria surpresa. –Kagome disse fazendo bico e olhando feio para o hanyou.

-Nasceu. –Sesshoumaru disse antes que o irmão e a cunhada começassem a discutir, de novo.

-É UM MENINO LINDO. –todos ouviram o grito que Miroku gritou na sala de parto, sendo acompanhado por um forte choro.

**MAIS ALGUM TEMPO**

-Senhorita Taisho, devo lhe dizer para se preparar.

-Por quê? A criança já não nasceu? –Kagome perguntou enquanto respirava com força.

-Bom, como seu marido pediu eu não disse nada, mas a senhora vai ter gêmeos. –o medico sorriu constrangido ao ver o olhar de raiva que a mulher lançou ao hanyou que já estava segurando um dos filhos, que era uma linda menina.

-Da próxima vez que você for pedir uma idiotice dessas, você vai dormir o resto da sua vida no sofá. –o medido não conseguiu evitar sorri ao ouvir o que a sua paciente disse ao marido que simplesmente abaixou as orelhas caninas concordando, mais ele estava feliz vendo sua filha segurar seu dedinho com uma força que bebês normais não tinham, com isso o medico lembrou que quase apanhou do pai da linda menininha quando deu um pequeno tapa no bumbum da criança para fazê-la chorar.

**APÓS O PARTO**

-São lindos. –Rin disse olhando para um menino e uma menina.

-Com certeza não puxaram ao pai. –Miroku brincou recebendo um cascudo do hanyou.

-Não acredito que você quis bater no medico. –Sesshoumaru disse para o irmão, Rin gargalhou.

-Pelo menos ele só quis, e você que deu um soco no doutor assim que ele te entregou nossa filha. –Rin disse fazendo os outros rirem.

-Pelo menos eles ficaram acordados durante todo o parto, o Miroku desmaiou assim que entrou na sala de parto. –Sango falou dessa vez e foi a vez dos outros rirem.

-Bom, se vocês não se importam, gostaria de conversar a sós com minha irritada esposa. –Inuyasha disse e todos concordaram antes de saírem do quarto. –Você vai ficar emburrada até quando? –perguntou se aproximando da cama, Kagome simplesmente preferiu olhar para a janela, Inuyasha suspirou sentando na beirada da cama. –Você não esta feliz por termos nosso filhos? –ele apelou vendo ela olhá-lo e sorrir. –Eu te amo a cada dia mais, meu anjo e prometo não fazer essa burrada da próxima vez. –disse enquanto acariciava o rosto da esposa.

-E quem disse que vai ter próxima? –Kagome perguntou abrindo os olhos.

-Bem, você conhece meus pais, e eles disseram que querem muitos netos e no momento eles só têm quatro. -Izayoi sempre que via eles falava que queria muitos netos, ela e Inu no Taisho também consideravam o filho de Miroku seus neto, esta tudo bem quando acaba bem, estavam todos felizes, logo teriam uma família enorme é engraçado como o mundo pode ser tão pequeno, Sango casou com Miroku que é irmão de Kagome que se casou com Inuyasha que é irmão de Sesshoumaru que se casou com Rin que é grande amiga de Kagome e Sango, é o mundo realmente é pequeno.

-Hei, o que você esta escrevendo? –Kagome perguntou tentando olhar o lap top no colo do hanyou.

-Nada. –Inuyasha disse ajeitando os óculos.

-Você esta escrevendo nada a muito tempo. –disse sorrindo.

-Esta bem, eu estou escrevendo a nossa historia. –disse calmamente.

-Sério, que legal e você contou tudo? –Inuyasha olhou para a esposa entendendo perfeitamente o que ela estava querendo dizer, simplesmente concordou vendo-a ficar vermelha. –Depois eu vou querer ver isso direitinho, viu? –Inuyasha novamente concordou.

-Tia o idiota do meu primo não me deixa meche no telefone. –disse uma menina de cabelos prateados e orelhas caninas, na base de 10 anos.

-É mentira tia. –disse o humano de cabelos negros e olhos claros, na mesma base de idade da menina.

-Onde estão os pais de vocês? –Kagome perguntou sentando-se na mesa do escritório do marido.

-Eles saíram ontem e ainda não voltaram. –já fazia cinco anos desde que eles decidiriam morar na mansão Taisho, junto com os pais de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, eles queriam os netos perto deles.

-Ah! Entendo. –Kagome sussurrou.

-O que tia? – a menina perguntou inocente, enquanto o menino simplesmente ria.

-Nada, falem com a vovó Izayoi, garanto que ela já esta com saudades. –Kagome disse vendo-os concordar e se retirar do escritório. –A eu sinto tanta falta de quando eles não sabiam falar. –disse virando-se para o marido que simplesmente sorriu. –O que? –perguntou se aproximando.

-E se eu te dizer que logo teremos mais bebês andando por essa casa?

-O que isso quer dizer?

-Bom, meu bem, digamos que o seu cheiro esta como quando você ficou grávida da ultima vez. –Kagome sorriu junto com o marido, este seria o quarto filho deles, depois de dois anos após terem os gêmeos Kagome teve mais uma menina e agora depois de seis anos ela estava grávida novamente, Sango e Miroku tinha seis filhos e Rin e Sesshoumaru tinham três, era uma enorme família feliz.

-Ai meu Deus, esse meninos quando forem adolescentes...

* * *

**ACABOU**

**ATE A PROXIMA**

**KISSU**

**XAU  
**


End file.
